A Blast From The Past
by Cosmic Empress
Summary: What if the relationship between Darien and Serena was not all that it seemed? It is one of my shorter stories and the chapters differ in length as well.
1. Returning Royalty

Chapter 1: Returning Royalty

Serena sat under a Sakura tree, thinking about her relationship with Darien.

'He doesn't like to go out when we've a date. He is reluctant to kiss me…' her thoughts were cut off as she sensed darkness intruding her solar system. She quickly calculated how far and fast they were going.

Serena knew the threat had to be a block away from Raye in order for Raye to sense it. Serena activated her Moon Tablet to connect to Central Command so next time Luna went to the Arcade, the computer would warn Luna about the darkness.

The Moon Tablet was connected to the Milky Way sensors. It was 8 inches by 11 inches and silver. It used nano-technology so it was extra light.

Serena looked at the images the sensors took to find out more about the darkness. She saw a black ship branded with a Nightshade flower. She quickly referenced the brand in the Moon Archives.

-Nightshade brand: adopted by Prince Alexander Shade and his crew/ squad. His squad was called the Shadows, trained fighters. Alexander is the half-brother to Sailor Saturn. He was sent on a mission by Queen Serenity two years before the Moon Kingdom's destruction. Alexander only answers to Moon royalty and his half-sister. He was once Princess Serenity Aurora's suitor until Prince Endymoin came along, showing interest in the 16 year old princess.

"I don't remember him," muttered Serena. She clicked on the link connected to his name.

A picture of a man with Hannah's coloring was displayed. His square amethyst ring had the planetary symbol for Saturn on his middle finger. He looked like his father, who was also Hannah's father- Hades.

Neurons in Serena's brains sparked, but didn't connect. Serena closed the Moon Archive browser to log on to her university psychology on-line classes.

She finished her essay exams then started research on her Sociology doctorate paper. She surveyed a thousand people at the mall, park, high school, elementary school, and restaurants about eating habits. She let them click on their reply from her tablet.

The tablet was constantly updating the graphs as new answers were put in. It recorded the spoken responses for the printer.

Her doctorate was on eating habits. She posted the survey on-line so other nationalities could take it to creating a wider medium.

Serena, at 19, was two years out of high school, but had been taking advanced classes since 15 during her 'detentions.'

Serena was aiming for a bachelor in sociology, psychology, masters in language and two doctorates for diplomacy and business.


	2. Meeting Mr Shade

Chapter 2: Meeting Mr. Shade

Serena was seated in the middle of the lecture hall for her French course, waiting for Madame Pascal. She was reading through the text book while listening to French music.

A slightly rough hand tapped her bare shoulder as she wore a black and white floral sleeveless tunic with a skirt on top of leggings.

Serena had her hair cut to below her scapula for a more mature look. She pulled her earbuds out to hear what the stranger had to say.

"Pardon the intrusion, miss, but may I sit next to you," it was Prince Alexander in civilian garb. He had apparently been in cryosleep which delayed his aging.

"It is a somewhat free world," Serena answered.

"I feel like I should know you," commented the extremely handsome man.

Serena tilted her head to one side, wanting his input on her as a princess. "I think I would remember someone like you."

"You remind me of my beloved who has been deceased for many years. Her light always quelled my darkness, but didn't overpower it," whispered the saddened man. "I'm Alexander Matthew Shade."

"Serena Moon, at your service," retorted the young lady whose hair was braided to one side on the back of her head. Serena put her hand in his for a handshake, but he kissed the back of her hand instead.

"Bonjour, me petites," greeted Madame Pascal. Grace Pascal had a French accent and black hair which was in a half ponytail.

"Bonjour, madame," answered her students.

"Today, we'll read a world renown poem that you read in high school, but in French. There will be a quiz when we finish that will need answers written in French."

The poem was Nevermore by Edgar A. Poe. Serena had no problem reading it.

Serena took the quiz with little problems. She even corrected what she thought was wrong with the questions.

Madame Pascal turned a quizzical eye to the stunning lady. "Why are you taking my class if you already knew French? Few of my students get the errors in questions as part of the quiz."

"Madame Pascal, the university doesn't believe I'm talented since I proved I can speak Latin, Spanish, Japananse along with French, English, and Italian."

Madame Pascal clicked her tongue on the top of her mouth in disapproval. "I'll have your other language professors test you for competency and if you pass with flying colors, we'll go ahead and let you graduate. It is a waste of time and money for you to take these courses, no."

Serena nodded.

Madame Pascal leaned forward, "I noticed that you caught Mr. Shade's eye. He is very handsome, no?"

"That he is," however, Serena held up her hand with her engagement ring.

Madame Pascal snorted in contempt of the miniscule and childish ring. "That ring doesn't deserve to be won by a woman of your sophistication, ma petite. That ring looks like it came out of a toy machine."

Serena took several competency tests in front of the professors and head of the language department. She passed with flying colors.

Serena got her Bachelors in Language, two years ahead of schedule. She only told the Outers for some instinctual reason.

Serena was able to get a rare date with Darien, two days after graduating. She wore black Sketcher flats with a black camisole and black striped skirt that was above her knees. Black leggings protected her legs from the biting wind.

They were walking around the lake, but Serena never caught Dairen sneaking glances at her like a man in love would.

"Why are you no longer in your Italian or French classes? Did you fail them? Damn it, Serena! You should have out-grown that by now. You need to take university seriously!" Darien berated the one person who always rescued him.

Serena stepped back as if Darien had just slapped her. She backed up into a lean hard body. A rough hand gripped her shoulder to steady her.

"My understanding is that her aptitude at both has been tested, proving that she can graduate with a Bachelors in language." A male voice full of authority sent chills down Darien's spine. "Where is Serenity, Endymoin? I see that you are even more tainted than before." The last sentence was in a language similar to Latin.

Darien stiffened his back and sent a glare at the opposing prince. "I don't know a woman by that name. You should mind your own business. My name is Darien Shields."

Serena looked up at her defender with gratitude; it was Alexander Shade, who smiled down at her.

"Darien is your middle name, Earthling." Again, the other language was used.

Darien grabbed Serena's wrist, "Come along, Serena. We are leaving." He started to pull her behind him until his middle finger was pulled in a direction it was not meant to go.

"That is not how you treat a lady," sneered Alexander. "I hope you are not cheating on Serenity, again."

Serena tilted her head to the side, "Again?"

Alexander nodded, "This tramp usually has a second woman on the side. Last time, it was Lady Janessa Clayborne."

Serena peeked at Darien to catch his reaction for the truth.

Darien was pale since his secret was let out.

Serena jerked her hand from Darien's grip. "That certainly explains our sporadic dates. Do you take her to the fancy art galleries or classical concerts?"  
"Why does it matter? We are meant to be," Darien tried to use destiny to turn the tables. "Don't forget Rini."

It was Serena's turn to snort in contempt. "I'll not be your trophy wife." She pulled the insignificant ring from her finger. "The future is not set in stone," Serena reminded Darien of Trista's words. She used her index finger and thumb to place the ring in his palm.

Serena backed away before Darien could grab her arm. "I am no man's play toy. I can put up with a lot, but I draw the line at cheating. Good day to you, sir." Serena spun on her heel and sauntered away.

"Miss!" Alex called out. "I feel it is my gentlemen's duty to escort you to your destination with that tramp on the loose."

"If you must, Prince Alexander," Serena responded to throw him off-balance. She even said it in Lunarian.

"Princess Serenity, that's why you felt familiar, why my darkness was calm." Alexander Shade was astonished. "You look different, but in a good way with your hair shorter."

"Too many recognize the royal hairstyle."

"It is good to know that you're still Omni-lingual. I was hoping to continue our courtship."

"That may be an issue since I've no memory of you or our courtship," Serena stated as she walked beside the dark-haired male.

"How is it that you know my name and royal standing, then?" Alex was puzzled.

"Your ship triggered the sensors connected to the Moon Tablet. I looked up your information in the Moon Archives," Serena told him.

"I would still like to court you, your highness. Maybe spending time with me will revive your memories of me." Alex was dressed stylishly.

"I never went by protocol back on the Moon. I sure don't do so now. We call it dating these days," Serena informed the prince.

Alex chuckled at her remarks. "You are definitely the Crown Princess. Dating is for slackers, a rush job really. Courting suits me more. You will always deserve a proper courtship."

Serena tilted her head as she listened. "I've a good feeling that we'll suit just fine."

Alex pulled Serena closer as they came to a busy area. "Tell me, how is my little sister?"

"Hannah is studying to be a nurse. We freed her of Mistress 9, three years ago. She is a fully accepted member of my Sailor Scouts. Hannah is only second in power to me. She has her 17th birthday coming up as I'm sure you know. She'd love a surprise visit from her big brother." Serena felt the muscle flexing under her hand on his forearm.

"What makes you so sure she'll remember me when you don't?" Alex questioned. He let Serena lead him to their destination.

"Call it intuition," she smiled at him. She stopped when her communicator beeped, the scouts were calling. Serena held a finger to her lips before answering. "Yes, Mars?" She had been anticipating this call.

"You are needed at the temple for an impromptu meeting," Raye nearly commanded from her superior.

Serena gave her time of arrival at twenty minutes then turned the communicator off.

Alex looked to be brooding over Raye's insubordinate attitude. "I see that Rachel still tries to undermine your authority. She doesn't get that she is too hot-headed to lead."

Serena turned right instead of heading straight. She added that Raye was too ignorant to her faults to take advice. She had Alex stay hidden as she entered.

"What is the reason behind this meeting?"

"Darien called to say YOU broke up with him. You know how important he is to the future so apologize. He'll probably take you back," Raye stood with her arms crossed and a cocky smirk on her rouged lips.

Mina stepped forward, "Your love has with stood many obstacles. It is timeless."

Even Amy spoke up, "He is the king to your queen. I'm sure there is a logical reason."

"He has been your saving grace too many times to count," Lita gave her input.

"I find it interesting that none of you asked why I broke up with him," Serena glanced at the Inner Scouts. "You all jump to his side of the story when you are my court and without hearing my side."

"There must be a simple explanation," interrupted Amy.

"I guess cheating on a significant other could be called simple, but by no way acceptable," Alex walked in with smooth moves.

"I'm sorry, sir. This is a private conversation," Lita stood her full height as an intimation tactic. Her green button down blouse showed hints of a blush-colored tank top underneath.

"I'm the one who caught Sheilds cheating in this and last lifetime. So I'm sure I'm part of this conversation." Alex looked closely at the paling Scout of Mars. He also noticed how Sailor Venus in civilian garb looked appalled at the cheating accusation.

"Is there something you'd like to confess, Mars?" Serena was going on a hunch.

"Maybe if you gave him the relief he seeks, he wouldn't go looking for a mature classy woman," Raye mouthed off. She wore a black skirt with red roses embroidered on the trim and a red camisole.

Serena shook her head in disappointment. "You mean a wanna-be boyfriend thief of a common street-walking whore variety." Serena purposefully antagonized the temple maiden for a response.

"Why you?!" Raye lunged at Serena, but fell out on the porch when Serena side-stepped away from the doorway at the last second.

Serena tsked the downed fire scout.

Mina was wide eyed as she connected the dots, "He's only using you, Raye for pleasure. He doesn't love you."

"No, he loves me!" Raye shouted in denial.

"He is a skilled deceiver and manipulator," Alex tried to turn Raye's misconception around.

"Get out! You don't know what you are talking about!" Raye's face was red as her blood pressure rose.

Amy and Lita stayed with Raye to calm her down while Mina left with Serena and Alex.


	3. Investigation

Chapter 3: Investigation

"Serena, I apologize for bouncing to an assumption," Mina's features displayed a hopefulness of being forgiven. She wore a shirt that matched her eyes with butterflies forming a heart and dark blue bell-bottom jeans.

Alex again chuckled, amused by her jumbling a common phrase. "You have not changed since the Silver Millennium, Wilmina."

Mina's blonde eyebrows drew together as she couldn't place the tall man. "Who are you?"

"Prince Alexandar Matthew Shade, son of Hades and Lady Pandora, older half-brother to Sailor Saturn at your service," Alex bowed dramatically for effect.

Serena laughed at his humor. "You forgot something."

Alex shrugged, but smiled beguilely at her.

Mina frowned. "I don't remember any scout having a sibling."

"That is an issue that needs to be rectified immediately," Serena stated. "It seems that someone intentionally blocked a major part of our Silver Millennium memories. The important question is who would do so and why?"

The trio strolled past the arcade, heading for an exclusive diner.

Mina was upset that someone tampered with her memories. She had mentally made it her agenda to find out why and who.

She traveled to the Command Center to see what she could uncover. She went to the back of the Crown Aracde & Café.

By pressing in a certain brick, a staircase descending down was revealed to Mina who went down.

"Passphrase," a mechanical voice asked for verification.

"Ishtar loves not one, but all," Mina said in a clear voice. She pushed her thumb on the scanner.

"Welcome, Princess Wilmina of Venus," was heard as the metal door slid into the wall.

"What information is available on Alexander Shade?" Mina wanted Intel on this mysterious man.

"Prince Alexander M. Shade has been in cryosleep since the fall of the Moon Kingdom. He leads a squad of fighters called the Shadows. His last mission from Queen Serenity halted his courtship of Princess Serenity Aurora. He was thought to be the suitor that would win her highness' hand in marriage until the Earth Prince spent time on the Moon and Alexander was away. There are conspiracies that the Earth Prince put a potion in Princess Serenity's afternoon tea. Prince Alexander was not aware of this new suitor. His space ship's reentry into the Milky Way alerted her highness and Moon Tablet."

Mina's eyebrows scrunched together at Moon Tablet. She thought only Sailor Mercury had technology from the Silver Millennium.

"How did the Saturn Prince treat her highness as a suitor?"

"She was treated like an equal and with great affection. They were often seen holding hands and hugging. Unlike the Earth Prince, Prince Alexander didn't mock her highness or sought her throne/ power. Their courtship was highly approved by the Council and Queen."

Digital photos flashed on the screen.

~Prince Alexander was escorting her highness through the private gardens of a noble from one of Saturn's moons. They held hands. A purple crystal bracelet encircled her wrist.

~Princess Serenity bidding farewell to the prince as he left to go on this final mission. It was apparent that she was trying not to cry.

~Princess Serenity dancing in Prince Alexander's arms at a royal gala. She wore a purple dress with silver accents.

This photograph caused Mina to have a flashback of her behind the camera to catch the sweet moment between the budding couple.

"How long into their courtship did her highness declare her love for the Earth Prince?"

"After three official meetings, her declaration of love was made at dinner after they shared an afternoon tea, which is how the conspiracy started. Some thought she had a crush on him and it would go away. There wasn't enough time for the investigation to be completed before the fall of the Silver Millennium."

Mina frowned as her brain formed mental connections that created a very bad bigger picture. She didn't like what the Intel was implying.

"The Earth's royal family was corrupt with the threat of being dethroned in the possible future. By marrying her highness, he would gain power and a throne that only came once a generation," Mina thought out-loud. "Darien always insists on Serena drinking tea at his place, not sparkling water. They grow distant when their dates are so far apart. He was not interested in her until she was revealed as the Moon Princess."

"It is highly advised that you see what the Earth Prince is putting in her highness' tea. Tread lightly, Sailor Venus," warned Central Command.

"Will do," Mina answered before taking her leave.

Mina pulled out her iPhone with a red heart on the back of the protective case to call her cousin. "Serena, when was the last time you and Darien had a date at his place?"

"Two weeks ago, I insisted on going to the Art Festival rather than a movie at his place. He was very irritated."  
"What tea does he make you?"

"Peach flavored green tea. Why?" Serena wanted to know what all the questions were about.

"I think he was drugging you to comply with his will. He could be after your throne," Mina was honest to her cousin and first true friend.

"Hmm. That is very plausible and explains a lot. Thanks."

The cousins hung up.

Serena started brooding in earnest. "He is lower than Ebola. His misdeeds cannot continue to be overlooked." A wicked gleam entered her sapphire eyes as a plan formed.

"I apologize, but new evidence has come to light."

Alexander smirked, "I take it that Shields is going to get his just desserts."

A swift nod was his answer. Serena placed three quick phone calls on her white iPhone with silver stars decorating the case's back.


	4. Just Desserts

Chapter 4: Just Desserts

Mina successfully broke into Darien's apartment to snatch a tea bag that was labeled as "Only for Serena!" which she thought was peculiar.

Central Command analyzed the contents. "Essential oil for the Baba tree was detected. This oil is known to make the consumer susceptible to outside influence. Her highness has been drugged to the Earth Prince's will. The Council will be notified at once. Excellent work," Central Command shut down.

Senator Hino was in the area with three police officers trailing him. He already made an appearance at a political convention.

After he received a phone call two days ago, he walked briskly towards a high-end apartment complex. He didn't stop see which floor he needed to go to.

The elevator ride was incredibly tense. Senator Hino's nostrils flared frequently.

His harsh knocks on the semi-hollow door stirred the occupants.

Darien Shields opened the door enough for his current guest, Raye to see who their visitor was.

Raye's exotic skin coloring paled into a pasty color.

"Are you Darien Shields?" Senator Hino asked in a falsely calm voice.

"Yes, I am he," Darien answered. "Who are you?"

"Sergeant Miller, please arrest this man for statuary rape and pedophilia. I can attest to the fact that my daughter wasn't an adult when he started seeing her in an intimate manner. I will be pressing charges." Senator Hino wore a tailored designer suit. He watched in satisfaction as handcuffs were snapped on.

Darien's rights were recited as he was led down to the police car.

Senator Hino pulled his daughter by her wrist to the awaiting limo. He waited until the door was shut before turning to Raye. "I know you hate me, but this hurt you more than me. You cannot afford a baby if you get pregnant since you have no job. You would be too busy raising an infant to continue going to university. It is irresponsible!"

"Darien loves me! He would help with the expenses. Why do you care? How did you find out?" Raye didn't like confronting this paternal man; it made her feel insignificant.

"I let you get away with a lot, but I draw the line at this. It doesn't matter how I found out. I've already put a restraining order against him."

Raye started crying, "I love him!"

"That is not true; you love how he inflates your ego. I know that he's been 'attentive' to two other underage girls. He is using you for his personal pleasure, daughter." Senator Hino corrected his child's misconception. "If you keep pressing the issue, I'll remove you from your grandfather's shrine to live with your stepmother and me."

Raye knew when she was beat so she dejectedly bowed her head.

Darien's record showed a restraining order and two charges with three other charges being processed by Detective Bensen.

"Giving drugs to a minor without consent or prescription," she read off the new charges, "two more pedophilia charges. The court will definitely be putting him on the sex offender registry," muttered Detective O. Bensen.

Her male partner sneered in disgust.

Senator Hino hired an experienced lawyer to assist the District Attorney. He was not risking Darien not getting jail time.

Darien was denied bail and his passport was revoked in his pre-trial. He was considered a flight risk.

Word spread of the charges against him, people denied knowing him. He was given a sixty day eviction notice.

The Board of Directions at Tokyo General were meeting to decide of Darien's employment should be terminated. They didn't want his crimes to be bad publicity for the hospital.


	5. Earthquake

Chapter 5: Earthquake

Alexander managed to convert his monetary funds into modern currency so he was very wealthy.

He discovered that mercenary work was frowned upon so he was searching for a new venue to increase his wealth. He was not a man to sit idly by.

He took Serena out on dates once or twice a week. They usually ate then did something to stretch the date out like ice-skating, rollerblading, dancing, concerts, or art exhibits/ galleries. Alexander was new to rollerblading, but he was a quick learner.

He was only two years older so there was not any offending looks sent their way.

Alexander had no problem with showering Serena with affection or tokens of affections. Actually, he liked holding hands and proving that he could take care for her.

Alexander knocked politely at her penthouse since Amara refused to let her princess live in a cramped co-ed college dormitory.

"You look stunning, my heart." He presented Serena with a pot of violet Calla lilies. He wore an alternating indigo and violet tie.

Serena's dress was stylish with a V-neck. A silver chain with a black pearl graced her neck.

"Dashing as always," Serena complimented back. She took his offered arm, letting him lead her to their destination.

A mid-size black car by Kia drove them to an art gallery with a fundraiser dinner. A lot of influential people were present like politicians and celebrities, mingling over the artwork.

"I much prefer this over Vincent Van Goh," a stately voice proclaimed to a soap opera star.

"Death and rarity increase art value. Besides you are comparing realism to abstract. That is like comparing sparkling water to Moscato D' Asti," the star sneered.

They were looking at a picture of a ship being tossed about at sea during a storm with Sicily in the distance.

"His themes are dark in nature. I mean, he has photographs of a tornado wrecked town with families huddled together on the street. I saw once of an earthquake shaken city," this was another conversation going on.

"I heard that he came close to being in that tornado on his way to that town. He really sticks his neck out there to capture the moment," another comment by the artist's follower.

Alexander decided to get his date's opinion on the art. "What do you think, my heart?"

"Hmm. As one used to tragedy, I feel that Monsieur De Warren is saying that tragedy has a way of bringing people together. Sure, there is destruction at first, but then there is reconstruction," Serena replied sagely.

"Indeed," a man in a pants suit said. "I feel that natural disasters are Mother Earth's way of evening out the balance, but she wants us to bond and heal over it."

The man is hair was wet and dark. His accent proclaimed him to be French. His vivid green eyes seemed to see all the details as artists are known to do.

"Monsieur De Warren, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Serena said in flawless French.

"Ma petite, your pronunciation of my home language is exemplary. Which piece do you favor?" The man was charmed by the moon princess.

"They all speak to me, but none have ensnared my heart at this time," Serena answered honestly.

"Please come with me. I have one piece that I purposely kept from the exhibit." The man, Henri De Warren led them to the back room with a loading door.

The full moon shone down on a ruined castle. It was amazing one that a tower was still standing with so many holes in its walls. Most of the entry gate was still standing. The defensive outer walls were nearly all gone like the stones were taken off site for reuse.

"I feel compelled to sale you this piece, ma petite." He shrugged, "I don't know why." His last comment stopped Serena from objecting.

"May I ask where this was taken?" Alexander felt like the castle was supposed to represent the Moon Palace.

"I got lost in a forest on vacation a few months ago. I came upon the ruins, but I don't know its exact location," Henri replied.

"What is your asking price?" Serena asked.

"Five thousand," Henri replied.

The frame had five moon phrases at a corner. An intricate vine of Ivy was craved into the frames. The frame was brown with gold leaf in strategic places.

Alexander pulled out his wallet. "Do you accept credit or check? This piece is meant for my heart, here."

"Darling, I cannot ask that of you. I can purchase it myself." Serena didn't want to take advantage of her suitor's wealth.

"Nonsense. It is entirely my pleasure to spoil you," Alexander rebuffed her refusal. Alexander wrote a check for the amount and fifty extra for delivery. "You will go far, Monsieur De Warren."

Henri preened under the praise. He kissed their cheeks in farewell as he left to go back to mingling.

"I just had an idea, but I need to see Trista to see if it has already been done." Serena was practically vibrating in anticipation.

"Come, dinner is about to be served." The royal suitor gently led his match to the dining hall. He had already donated another five thousand to sponsor the artists' next trip and disaster relief. He placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.

In a sense of irony, the building shook when an earthquake hit. Panic ensued as people became scared. Wine flutes smashed to pieces as they fell to the floor.

Alexander calmly took Serena's arm to escort her to a doorway, away from the tables with glass tops. He used his dinner jacket to cover her torso.

"Your highness, there will be a tsunami. We need to get to higher ground to avoid it." Alexander had the moon princess between the wall and him, shielding her.

Serena nodded slowly, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. She knew that going outside could potentially separate them.

"We need to be airborne or on the roof to avoid being swept away by the waves," Serena suggested. She pulled the jacket closer then slipped her arms into the sleeves so she had her hands free.

They passed the elevators to take the stairs which were not in good condition. The climbing was difficult as aftershock tremors shook the buildings again. They heard voices above them, sounded like the photographer and his agent.

They started skipping a step or two at a time. They reached the roof's door just as it was slipping shut. They hurried onto the roof to only hear two men shouting to be heard over the helicopter's spinning blades.

"Wait!" Serena shouted, wanting their attention.

Henri De. Warren spun around, surprised to hear her voice. "Ma petite? You are alive!"

Serena nodded as she felt her lower lip trembling. "May we please go with you on the helicopter?"

"Of course." He ushered them inside the private helicopter. His look quelled any objection from his agent.

The helicopter left doff the helipad moments before the roof caved in.

Serena and the agent were both wide eyed with how close they were to certain death.

As they went up, buildings' Plexiglas shattered from the vibrations, raining glass down on the bystanders below.

"It has to be a 6.4 earthquake!" the pilot announced. "My buddy just evacuated an oil platform. He estimates the tidal wave to go a third inland."

"The nuclear reactor cannot sustain another hit after the last tsunami. They still haven't fully repaired the last set of damages. Colin, can you fly us to Hong Kong?" the agent didn't want to get trapped in Japan if the reactor blew, creating another Chernobyl.

"Sure, but the amount of helipads is limited," Colin, the big boned Irishman answered. He turned the helicopter around towards China. His helicopter was blue with black details and blades.

Alexander held Serena's hand as they left Japan behind then flew over the sea.

"More than a third of the population is lost just from the earthquake," Serena felt the souls departing. "The tsunami will significantly wipe out a larger portion of the remaining population."

"Indeed," Henri whispered. "Sadly, many will be swept out to sea; their families will not get closure."

Serena wasn't worried about the scouts since she knew that Michelle would warn them plus her family was traveling in Cambodia due to her father's boss sending him there to photograph a story.

It took more than an hour to reach China and half an hour to locate an available helipad to land on.

Alexander was in the process of insuring his wealth was transferred to the mainland.

The massive tidal wave hit the large island less than twenty minutes later, damaging structural frames, sweeping items as big as cars out to sea, putting out mot electrical fires and destroying plant life.

The nuclear power plant at Fukushima went into a meltdown. The concert towers were cracked plus sea water got inside. This caused the authorities to order a mandatory evacuation of all the islands. Unfortunately, most places were without power so they had to hear by word of mouth to know.

The Japanese were forced by boat to head to less populated Thailand, Cambodia, Korea, and Vietnam.

Serena established contact with the Sailor Scouts who teleported to the Outers' Beijing Mansion. Darien escaped when his cell's wall crumbled.


	6. Starting Anew

Chapter 6: Starting Anew

Serena and hundreds of college students transferred their credits to American universities like UCLA, ISU and NYU. Hundreds of other Japanese students transferred to British Universities like Cambridge, Oxford, and Warwick.

The Sailor Scouts were forced to reevaluate their lives. Mina got an American agent to find her acting roles in Hollywood; her English came with a British accent from growing up in England. Lita's plans for France and culinary school didn't change. Amy was able to get into an Ivy League college with a full scholarship. Hanna moved to Iowa to attend Mercy College for nurses. Michelle and Amara continued to travel the globe, racing, painting, and participating in concerts. Raye was hardly ever allowed to leave her father's side.

It turns out a new island forming on the Ring of Fire caused the earthquake. The Japanese intend to turn it into Neo-Japan so the citizens can come back if they desire to do so.

Serena and Alex continued their courtship. He proposed nine months later with Serena's father's permission.

Their wedding was fourteen months later so they had plenty of time to plan.


	7. Darien Resurfaces

Chapter 7: Darien Resurfaces

Serena was nearly done getting her degree in politics with two years left on her business degree when there was a strange message on her silver Equinox.

"I am not finished with you, Serena." The writing was masculine. "You will regret not being mine."

Serena wasn't scared, but worried that Darien somehow found her in another country when her marriage changed her last name and her information was unlisted.

"I will not let that poor excuse of a man hurt you, my heart." Alexander reassured his wife of two months. He kissed the hand that wore his engagement ring to her.

A large carat diamond twinkled from within a single halo of smaller diamonds with diamonds on a twisted band.

Serena worked as an interpreter for international companies, making more than $25 an hour. Unknown to most, the United Nations was looking to recruit her and willing to offer a substantial pay increase.

Alexander was a millionaire on his way to becoming a billionaire. He invested in eco-friendly resources. He donated thousands to curing childhood diseases. Many described him as a loyal (especially to his wife- not that gold-diggers didn't try to tempt him) philanthropist. He didn't sink as low as his completion with trash talk and corporate espionage since he let his accomplishments speak for him and his company.

Alexander's informant relayed the news that Dr. Shields was on the East Coast. "He sold 90% of his stocks shortly before the devastating earthquake. His funds will not limit him in seeking your wife. The prosecutor's shrink thinks that he is not mentally stable."

Alexander thanked the man as he slid an envelope of money across the desk.

"The problem is how to legally remove the man," muttered Alexander. Suddenly, a devious idea popped into his mind.

He quickly called an aspiring actress who looked incredibly like his wife. "Linda, I need your help. Do you remember meeting my wife last week?"

"Yeah, she is a sweetie with a heart of gold. What about her?" Linda instantly liked Serenity, since Serenity had an astounding natural charisma.

"A man has stalked her all the way from Japan, threatening her peace of mind and safety. I need you to be Serenity and meet him in a secluded place. Offer him some coffee (which I'll give you) after he drinks it he will be open to suggestion. I just need you to get him to leave Serenity alone."

"What do I get out of this?"

"5 Grand," Alexander was firm on this since it was a simple job. He gave Linda the rest of the details before hanging up. He dropped off a packet of Baba essential oil in her mail box.

Linda was quick to start her research on Darien Shields. She was disgusted to learn that he was a doctor that had two open pedophilia cases and drugging minors. She saw that the doctor had three PI firms looking for Mrs. Shade.

Linda too had a bright idea on what suggestion to give to Dr. Shields.

She purchased one outfit that was easily returnable (it was something that Mrs. Shade would likely wear). She bought a new can of ultra-violet pepper spray to keep in her purse if this back-fired.

Linda practiced getting Serenity's voice down before she called to set-up a meeting through Dr. Shields' PI firm on the West Coast ( he had one in the Midwest and one on the East Coast as well).

"Hello, it is my understanding that Mr. Shields has been looking for me. If he is still interested have him meet me at Starbucks on the corner of Winshire Blvd at 9 am." Linda planned on being early with her tea already in front of her and a plain black coffee with a few drops of Baba essential oil mixed in.

Two days later, Darien arrives to see Linda impersonating Serenity, but he cannot tell the difference.

"I knew you would come crawling back. Did Al leave you? Hmm, I wonder why," Darien smirked. His tone implied it was her fault.

"Nothing of the sort. Why don't we talk over brunch? I remembered how you like your coffee so I went ahead and got you one on the house." Linda had to keep a straight face or she'd blow her cover.

Darien hummed as he drank the drugged coffee with no idea of what lay ahead.

"So why with all the women that willing do you keep pestering me? You know, I will not fall for your tricks again. I am curious as to why you went after underage girls." Linda wanted proof for the courts. She casually looked at her pink manicured nails.

"Their minds are more impressionable than women are grown. I can mold you and the others into what I want. Younger females try harder to please an older man because it makes them look cool." Darien tried to dress to impress in designer clothes.

"You cannot mold me, I am my own person. I highly suggest that you go see the Hell's Angels and tell them all your evil deeds. They might have some advice for you."

Linda waved farewell in a dismissive manner.

Darien's compulsion from the oil had him taking his Yamaha motorcycle to a bikers' bar in the dessert. He confessed his abuse of underage females and a few others, but the pedophilia is what actually the Angels murdered him for.

Darien's body was never found since they ripped him to shreds and scattered his bones around North America. His SIM card and GPS chip were smashed.

Alexander knew that Darien was out of the picture when after a week Serenity no longer received any more threatening messages.


End file.
